dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peach vs Illya
Peach vs Illya ' ' super mario vs fate kaleid, which of these pink powehouses, but which one will get the footman and which one will get the boot! (ringmaster with yellow hair, pink jacket, white shirt, pink pants and white shoes) intro: ringmaster: ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where theirs no rules, no research, only bloodshed, i'm am ringmaster, your announcer, your host ''extraordinaire for this extravaganza, and let me welcome you to the exhibition!'' ringmaster: in today's match, we got 2 lovely ladies, 2 pink powerhouses, in this corner, we have the princess of the mushroom kingdom, the girl of the mario bros, princess peach, and in this corner, we have the weilder of the magic ruby, the grail conduct, illya von einzbern! ringmaster: let's size up the compition, peach may look like your normal desmel in distress and we all know that but peach is more than your average proper lady, she can float in the air, throw veggies, and attack her foes with her butt, as one of the seven star children having absurd power, also she can use power ups like her heroes mario and luigi as the fire flower, cat out fit, and even freaking hearts but she does rely on mario when she's "kidnapped" by bowser. ringmaster wearing mario's cap with his moustache and mocks his phrase "it's a me, mario" and does mario's signature and yells out "wahoo" while bashing a ? block ringmaster: lets now observe illya, she may look like a normal 11 year old but don't let her appearance fool you, because one day she got ahold of the magic ruby and with her partner/best friend miyu, they winded up as magical girls, with this talking wand, it can shoot out magical pink balls of magic and can use her handy class cards she earned by beating her foes and hold so much power and moves such as petrification, rage enhancement, resistance to magic, and even underaged vehicular mastery, and when she needs more mana, she can do a mana transplant from her clone sister chloe von einzbern. ringmaster holding a chloe von einzbern doll and starts kissing it mocking the mana transplant. ringmaster: enough talk, it's time to show what we all came for, without further ado, let the exhibition begin!!! battle: (theme: castle super mario world) it shows bowser's castle with bowser holding peach hostage. goomba: your heartlessness, some girl broke in the castle! bowser: what, impossible, did she get pass the defences? goomba: yes your baddiness. bowser: where is she? goomba: right behind you. then illya shoots magic at and knocks him unconscious. illya: that turtle guy kinda reminds me of berserker, now i heard this place held a girl and some itallian guy had to save him. and then she broke the cage that peach was held hostage. peach: thanks for saving me. illya: i wasn't planning to save you but rather find another class card because i'm 3 off from being the great one. peach: over for some playing card, you arrogant one! (theme: vs bowser super mario bros 3) peach attemtps to attack illya but she dodges the attack and shoots 3 magic balls at peach and them kicking her into a wall with peach using her butt attack on illya and then throws a turnip at illya making the magical girl uses the assassin install to make 5 clones of her self and the clones and herself attack the princess and peach somehow got confused on who's the real deal and then uses her fire flower on 4 of the clones and then illya and the clone attack peach and then both shoot 3 magic balls at peach then peach attack the clone an then shoots 6 fireballs at illya and then peach gets angry and then rams into illya knocking her into the hallway of the castle then peach still charges at illya then illya uses the rider card to petrify peach and turn her into stone and then illya kicks the stoned princess's head off and ends the fight, illya: so no class card, well i check somewhere else. VOTE: PEACH: 47.8 ILLYA: 52.2 Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Ringmaster Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights